1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic card, more particularly to electronic card with protecting mechanism for protecting contacts thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When USB 3.0 proposal was standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF) at the end of 2008, an electronic card which is designed with an USB 3.0 plug becomes available in the market to mate with a standard USB 3.0 receptacle connector. Such an electronic card comprises a housing and a plurality of first and second contacts retained on the housing. Each first contact has a flat first contact portion, and each second contact has a raised elastic second contact portion. The housing has a mating surface to mate with a corresponding surface which is positioned with contacts of the USB 3.0 receptacle connector. The first contact portions are upwardly exposed on the mating surface. The second contact portions flexibly and upwardly extend beyond the mating surface. Therefore, when the electronic card is not used, the raised second contact portions are exposed to the exterior and are easily destroyed by collision of other thing or people.
Hence, an improved electronic card is desired to overcome the above problems.